


Unbreakable

by Spookai



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookai/pseuds/Spookai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you think someone goes through heartbreak, they would be broken. But, in reality, they become unbreakable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE-  
She was sick. Sick and tired of the misery that she was forced to face everyday. She was ready to face the world on her own. And in two months, she would.

He was bored. Bored and exhausted of the life that he lived. He wished that he could start new, be someone else for a change. And he did, when he tried.


	2. C H A P T E R  O N E-SHADOWS

She blindly walked down the sidewalk. She stopped. She stood, and she thought. Thought about all the moments where her life went bad.

She laughed. Not just a chuckle, a full burst of laughter. Then she saw the eyes. Where she did, she just resumed walking down the path.

She thought again, but rather about the times when her life was good. She smiled to herself and looked down.

Music. Blasting, saving, distracting. Changing her path so she would walk through the dark and take her home.

As she walked, the sadness filled her. She clutched her heart, just holding on, hoping for new beginnings. She stared ahead, walking a little faster with every stride so that the shadows would not engulf her.

As she escaped into the open air, she realized that she was a new person. Free from chains, free from everything that was holding her back in her past.

Excitement flooded through her as she emerged into the light, catching the attention of a passerby. But, the girl did not notice. She kept walking, with more of a bounce in her step, for in two months, she was to be 18.

Curiosity. The feeling that fled through him as he saw her emerge. All goddess like, but somehow descended into human form.

Footsteps were taken, intriguing movements shown throughout her walk. It enticed him to follow, a feeling in his gut that he just couldn't resist.

He followed, but at a safe distance, as if he were stalking his prey before the pounce. She stopped abruptly, and so did he. They girl turned around, and faced the boy.

When they were facing, it was like the fight of the millennium, everything building until this moment.

And then she smiled.

His world melted around him, everything but the girl and her pure form. It was like they stood together, just the two of them.

Her wink brought him back. She turned and kept walking, but now with a different goal. She almost seemed more elegant, more in control.

Of course, he followed. She stopped at a corner, turning behind her, her skirt swishing around her legs. She smirked, and pranced across the street, making it across in close, steady footsteps.

He quickly followed, constantly stumbling over his feet. Blindly, hypnotized by the swaying of her hips. Then he turned.

He saw her, standing still, looking up into the darkness. The shadows engulfed the building, and she stood there, skirt swishing, but her playful mood gone.

She hesitantly took a step, then another. With every step she took the more confidence that she gained.

Until she reached the very entrance, right where the light and dark meet.

"Not alone, not again..." Was the only thing that he could hear come from her mouth as he slowly approached the spell-bound girl.

As he laid his hand on the girl's arm, he thought a little bit of the life that he live. It was repetitive, boring, and something he wanted to change.

He made the decision.  
The one where he touched her shoulder, and, in some sorts never looked back.

He had come close enough so that he could hear her labored breath, so ragged and natural. She grabbed his hand and held it, and this time, it was his gasp that was heard next. A quick intake of breath, the fleeting of his eyes.

She turned around, still holding his hand. It was now her turn, as her eyes shone with curiosity and...mischief. It was one of those things where she knew something new was going to happen.

Her head whipped back, facing the alley in-between the buildings. The shadows taunted her, jumping, but just out of reach. If she were to walk in? Well, she would be done for.

She turned her head back around when she remembered the hand of the boy she was holding. He looked at her, a little bit of a blush on both faces. She tugged him closer, and they stood side-by-side, facing the dark.

But, it didn't seem as dark anymore. It was as if the boy's mere presence was helping the situation.

They walked. Slow and steady, not fast like before. This time, she let the shadows engulf her, take her in and make her feel.

When they reached the end of the alley, they were touching by the shoulders, and still holding hands.  
They stood together, not minding the silence that stood with them, neither the hands that were slowly getting sweatier in each other's hold.

She took in her surroundings-white, paved sidewalks that sparkled, and black roads that looked like it was part of the galaxy. Green bushes and plants littered the ground, and trees swayed in the wind.

A leaf broke away from the rest, and slowly floated in the wind. That's me. I'm free now. She looked up at the sky, and she smiled. She smiled with everything that she had and she stood there. She was the smallest possible thing in the galaxy that they lived in, but that didn't matter to her.

The boy looked over, entranced by her smile. He stared at her, her features seemingly glowing. He noticed little bumps and dips and scars, but he didn't care. They were all a part of her.

She tugged him down the street, feet slapping the floor in a fast beat-pace. Her hair swung behind her, white shirt hitting the wind and flying back. Her flats made slapping sounds as she ran.

The boy kept up behind, not really knowing what to make of his untimed trip around. But living in the moment was something...new.

Suddenly, she was falling. Free-falling towards the ground, towards the end of the line.

Then, she stopped. An arm wrapped around her waist, making her omit a gasp that she wasn't ready for.

They stayed like that for a little bit, where his arm is wrapped around her, secure, and she was staring at the ground, trying to control herself.

Then, she turns around in his grasp, facing him, and stood up. She held out her hand, and he took it, giving it a good shake.

"Evelina."

"Corey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to get chapter 1 up... and just in time for my friend's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRIANNA!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am writing a story, hope you guys like it!


End file.
